Gaming halls including casinos have a large number of gaming machines. Large-scale gaming halls have floor areas over 50,000 m2 and are equipped with more than 3,000 gaming machines.
In recent years, a game system for the gaming machines in a gaming hall has been introduced that allows a player to play games with an IC card. The game system is implemented by incorporating a player tracking device capable of reading information in an IC card into each gaming machine (refer to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0135799).
In the game system according to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0135799, as soon as a player inserts an IC card into a player tracking device, information on the player's remaining amount of money managed by the IC card is indicated on the display device of the player tracking device and the player is allowed to play games on the gaming machine using the credit data managed by the IC card. This IC card is a player card that has recently become a requirement to play games with common casino machines and is issued at a dedicated counter of a casino by presenting an ID document such as a passport. The casino may use the IC card for customer management on the player who possesses the card by utilizing the identification information associated with the player card (e.g., an RFID associated with the chip in the card).
In the meanwhile, not for the customer management by the casino but for a service for the casino, a game playing information integration system has been introduced that utilizes the various gaming history records at each gaming machine to replace gaming machines installed in the casino while maintaining the balance of satisfaction between the players and the shop by (refer to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/221083).